


Just Lex

by Welfycat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the Season One episode Zero, Lex allows himself to contemplate the boy that has been routinely saving him since the first time they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2010, Prompt: Oral Fixation  
> Content Notes: Contains an adult having sexual thoughts/fantasies about a 15 year old.

 Lex groaned as he carefully lowered himself onto the couch in the private lounge off his bedroom, the cushions sinking nearly to the floor before they took his weight. The lounge was where he retreated when he needed to not be a Luthor for a few hours; to only be Lex. The furniture here second hand and mostly dated from before he was born; all well-worn and well-loved. Lionel would have a fit if he ever saw any of it in his ancestral home, though Lex was certain that Lionel would never venture into Lex’s chambers even in the event of Lex’s death. Which was unfortunate, Lex felt, because any opportunity to send his father into an apoplectic rage was well worth taking. But the lounge was a private place, one were he could lick his wounds and rebuild himself before the world had a chance to see him.

He leaned up enough to pour brandy into a glass and settle back into the couch, his aching head resting against the sagging armrest and his bare toes digging into the wear-softened fabric of the cushions. His back, chest, and legs still hurt from being strung up and then tossed over a balcony. That he had landed on a couch was a small miracle in itself. If he hadn’t, he’d be laying in a hospital bed or a morgue instead of his own lounge. That Clark Kent had come racing in to save the day had been another small miracle, one that Lex was slowly starting to hate himself for counting on. Lex had been in Smallville for less than a year and had nearly died five times, which wasn’t even counting the meteor shower that should have killed him as a child. But each of those times Clark had been there, reaching for him with open hands and frightened eyes.

The one time it had been Lex saving Clark was when he pulled the poor boy down from that cross in the field. Lex growled slightly and swiftly downed all the brandy in his glass before reaching for the bottle. If he let himself think about Clark tied up in that field he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else; how angry he had been, how afraid, even though he’d only barely known Clark at the time. And to see Clark so thoroughly defeated, which Lex had the feeling he would rarely see again, by a group of stupid high school bullies, brought out all the protective instincts Lex had.

Lex groaned again as he shifted on the couch. Thinking of Clark, sweating and not wearing much at all, was doing things to him that almost made him hate himself. If Lex wasn’t sure that he was seeing the same desires reflected back in Clark, Lex would be forcing himself to run from Smallville as fast as he could in order to protect Clark. Lex knew that he was many things, including a person who would have casual sex with anyone who caught his eye or served his goals, but he wasn’t a pedophile or a someone who would take advantage of the bright eyed innocence that seemed to possess the young friends that he had made here.

But Clark, the way that Clark watched him and came bounding up to him like an excited yet anxious puppy had pulled on heartstrings that Lex hadn’t even known he possessed. Sometimes, when Clark was concentrating, his tongue would slip out, flickering over his lower lip before his teeth gave a quick nip in the exact same location. When Clark was worried his upper lip would pull back and his lower teeth would bite down and stay there as he struggled to work through whatever was bothering him. And, on rare occasions, when it was just him and Clark and their eyes met for one of those nearly endless moments, Clark’s mouth would drop open ever so slightly, like he was waiting for something and he didn’t even know what it was. Lex knew. Lex knew that Clark was waiting for him to move forward and kiss him, to lick the places where Clark had bitten and explore the space that Clark had left open for him with his tongue.

Lex knew he was in for a long wait until Clark was ready and Lex wouldn’t do anything to hurt the young man who had so unexpectedly become his repeated savior. He only hoped that in time Clark would be willing to let Lex return the favor, with interest.

Taking another deep swallow from the bottle, Lex dropped his head back and let his thoughts continue down the dangerous path they had started. Usually he cut his daydreams off as soon as they began out of fear they would start to color his interactions with Clark. But, he had almost died today and had a crappy week overall, so he figured he deserved a little comfort, beyond Clark’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as he had carefully eased Lex up from the couch in the club.

Right now, Clark was probably in the loft of his barn, shoulders hunched down as he peered through his telescope. Lex imagined himself standing at the top of the stairs, watching Clark as he had so many times before, waiting for Clark to realize that he was there. Sometimes that could take upwards of ten minutes; which, while Lex didn’t mind the opportunity to admire the view, caused Lex no small amount of worry for Clark’s safety considering the lunatics which seemed to routinely fixate on Clark. Eventually, though, Clark would look up, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a small smile as he saw Lex leaning casually against the railing. They would chat, casually and about not much at all, as Lex approached. In a moment of silence he would reach out and brush Clark’s hair away from his eyes. Clark would do his anxious wetting of his lips with his tongue as he ducked his head slightly, still shy but eager. Lex would lean forward and press his lips against Clark’s, savoring the smooth, damp warmth.

Lex blinked as he stretched his back and his shoulders. He never allowed his imagination to carry him further than this, even though he could easily fill in the blanks of all the things that he would love to do with Clark, all the things he wanted to teach him and introduce him to. But he wouldn’t let himself actually think through all of these moments in advance. He wasn’t going to torture himself with those mental images that would undoubtably surface at the most inappropriate times if he gave into temptation. And he wanted to wait for Clark, have these experiences that would be brand new again through Clark’s eyes.

Lex set the bottle of brandy down by the couch and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep with the thought of his lips pressed against Clark’s held firmly in his mind. He knew that no one but Clark would be able to rescue him from the nightmares that were likely to haunt him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can also be found at my Dreamwidth fandom journal: [Just Lex](http://welfycat.dreamwidth.org/2723.html)


End file.
